Support cores are typically tubular supports that hold the elastic end of a device in an expanded state. For example, in the context of electrical power distribution systems, support cores are often used to hold open the end of a cable terminating device. For example, an elastic end of a splice or termination, which is designed to be disposed over the top of a terminated power cable to properly insulate and shield electrical stresses within the connection, may be held open by the support core. Removal of the support core causes the elastic end to bear down upon the end of the cable. Of course, support cores can be used in other contexts as well.